


Trusting Stiles

by Notsalony



Series: The Saga of Trust [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Caught, D&S, D/s, Dominance, Filmed, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Outside Masturbation, Humiliation, Kink Buddies, Kinky!Scott, Kinky!Stiles, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Outside Mautrbation, Porn, Puppy Play, Scooter!Scott, Submission, Verse!stiles, dom!stiles, master!Stiles, naked!Scott, puppy!scott, self sucking, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Before Stiles got with Derek and had to trust him in the alley, there was a story about Stiles and his best friend Scott and how a horny werewolf came out as needing an owner to his being a puppy.  This is that story.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Saga of Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Trusting Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Trusting Derek Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486128) by [Notsalony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony). 



> I know what I said, but time alone in quarantine and my dad dying of unrelated events has made me spend a lot of time looking at stuff and wanting to make something.

_WOOF WOOF_   
  
Scott stood stock still as he held the money for the pizza man and blushed furiously as he shoved the money at him and dropped the pizza as he closed the door.   
  
“ _Speak puppy._ ” He ran quickly and threw open the door to his room, the volume up on his computer, his face crimson as he looked at Stiles who was sitting there casually going through his files.   
  
“Hey Scotty, so how long you wanted to be a puppy?” Scott’s jaw fell open with an almost audible click.   
  
“it.. it’s not…”   
  
“It’s not that you want to be a puppy? Scott a folder full of puppy gear, puppy porn, and several stories about men being made into puppies in a folder marked work says otherwise.” Stiles sat there looking over the back of the computer monitor at Scott.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Right…” Stiles hit play again.   
  
“ _Good boys get a treat… get that ass up here boy…._ ” Stiles hit pause again and arched a brow at Scott who blushed and hung his head.   
  
“Okay, fine it’s what you think it is.” He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he looked down at the ground and couldn’t even look at Stiles.   
  
“Good.” Stiles sat back. “I was hoping you were as kinky as me.” Stiles smirked and Scott frowned as he looked up. “I’m guessing Alison wasn’t so kinky?”   
  
“why?”   
  
“Because I had to be your middle man and send your I love you’s personally to one another. I’m pretty sure you’d have told me if she was putting you in puppy mode.”   
  
“Not….” Scott blushed.   
  
“Not what?”   
  
“She didn’t go fully into puppy mode… she… she did like making me submissive…” Scott’s face was crimson.   
  
“How so?” Stiles blinked at him.   
  
“stiles…” Scott’s voice broke when he whined. Stiles pointed at himself.   
  
“I personally kept your relationship alive, while you slept with one of my crushes, and then nearly got my other crush killed.” Stiles gave him a look.   
  
“She liked making me take my clothes off… and touch myself…” He blushed harder, looking away. “In front of her…”   
  
“So she likes watching guys beat off in the buff, nothing wrong with that.” Stiles shrugged. “I can’t blame her.” He nodded more to himself. “Show me?” He said after a long time and Scott blinked at him.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Take your clothes off.”   
  
“Stiles….” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“If you take your clothes off I’ll buy one thing off your list of toys you want.” Stiles gave him a firm look and Scott blushed but pulled his shirt over his head standing there bare chested and blushing he undid his jeans and let them fall as he stepped out of them. Standing there in just his boxer briefs hugging his every curve, it was clear that he was turned on as he hooked his thumbs in his underwear and pulled them down, his swelling manhood swinging up to bob up and down as he took off the last piece of clothing and stood completely naked in his own bedroom looking shyly at Stiles.   
  
“I can see why she liked watching you take your clothes off. You’re hot.” Stiles sat back in the chair and looked Scott up and down. “Hey Scotty, where’s the pizza.”   
  
“I sat it down when I heard the porn….” He blushed.   
  
“Go get the pizza.” Scott frowned but walked off to get the pizza, still naked and aroused as he walked downstairs and picked up the pizza, conscious of how open all the windows were and blushing as he came back, still as hard. Stiles was looking at the computer screen as he typed away.   
  
“uh…”   
  
“Oh I’m just going through your hidden wish list.” Stiles pointed at a spot he’d cleared for the pizza and Scott sat it down. “Go ahead and eat.” Scott wasn’t sure what was going on but got himself a piece of pizza and was eating it when Stiles’ hand came over and took a hold of him. He let out a yelp but Stiles held on and waited for him to calm down.   
  
“Just getting a sense of size and thickness.” Stiles all but waved off as he weighed Scott’s cock in his hand and then moved to his balls. “Yeah I think that’ll work.” He let go and went back to typing and Scott was trying to wrap his mind around everything when Stiles took a hold of him again and popped the swollen head of his cock into his mouth.   
  
“FUCK!” He shuddered as Stiles sucked his cock head and licked his sensitive dick head. He’d been circumcised as a baby, but the werewolf healing had restored his foreskin and as a result restored much of the sensitivity to his wide head.   
  
“Tasty.” Stiles nodded more to himself and went back to the computer leaving Scott to stand there confused and now dripping precum from his now wet tip.   
  
“Stiles… why did you just suck my dick head?” Scott finally spoke.   
  
“Research.” Stiles smiled and finished up what he was doing.   
  
“It’s weird just being naked in front of you…” Scott looked down, his cock still hard.   
  
“But you like it right?”   
  
“yeah…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Then that’s all that matters.” Stiles smiled at his friend. So they ate and gamed, all while Scott staid naked and hard as a fucking rock. After a while he stopped noticing his hard cock till Stiles would reach over and stroke him or toy with his foreskin and make him moan again and bring his world back to his swollen cock. Hours ticked away and Scott had been on edge the entire time. And he was enjoying every minute of it. It was while they were playing his Xbox that Stiles finally spoke to his nudity directly.   
  
“You’ve got a pretty big cock.” Scott blushed and looked down at himself.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Have you tried sucking it yet?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.   
  
“no…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Huh, I’d have thought between the size and werewolf flexibility…” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Have you?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Oh absolutely.” Stiles smirked. “I got boners and I started wondering if I could put it in my mouth.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Any luck?” Scott seemed to be glancing at Stiles’ groin. Sure he knew Stiles was big, they’d seen each other in the locker room and growing up but he’d never seen his bare hard cock before. And certainly not in the same state Scott was in now.   
  
“I can get the top inch or two in.” Stiles nodded. “But I can’t get much more than that, not nearly flexible enough.” He lamented and Scott blushed hard at picturing Stiles sucking on his own cock. “But it’s worth it when you cum in your own mouth.” He smiled and Scott’s cock lurched. “Oh you like that idea do you?”   
  
“yeah…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Scotty I want you to try to put your dick in your mouth.”   
  
“How?” Scott wasn’t sure what he had to do for this and Stiles started guiding him through the steps. Soon he was half bent over able to lick the head of his own dick, to him that was a massive success. But Stiles thought he could do better. Little by little over the course of an hour he got more and more of his dick in his mouth and was impressed with how flexible his body was. And then he heard something and straining to hear it, lost his concentration, fell off his bed in a heap loudly. Which only served to bring his mother running in to see if he was okay. She opened the door to find him facing her, his entire cock lodged in his throat as he came down his own throat, mortified and blushing furiously as he couldn’t stop orgasming down his own throat while she stood in horror watching the spectacle of him.   
  
Afterwards, when he was done nutting in his own mouth, and Stiles could stop laughing he helped his best friend up and they all had to have a long sit down with Melissa. A few hours later, and come careful conversation about Scotty’s sexuality and his sexual needs. Stiles was sitting in the chair at Scott’s computer, his best friend was sitting on a pillow on the floor beside him, they were looking at puppy gear and Scott was sporting an erection again. They’d sold Melissa on the idea that Scott needed this extra thing to stay grounded, and that while Alison had been the dominate one before, Kira had not been, and he’d lost himself for a while. Stiles agreed that till Scotty found someone who could control him, he’d hold the leash.   
  
Melissa of corse had her own about this relationship. No making loud noises while she was home. No fucking while she was awake. And nothing that would break furniture. She was rather reasonable. Once that was sorted it was agreed that while Stiles was over Scott would be nude, including in front of his mom because it’d help him understand that it was okay for him to be naked. She poked her head in as she headed to bed. She looked at Stiles.   
  
“Nothing loud enough to wake me up.”   
  
“I’ll do my best but he’s the one who’ll be making the noises.” Stiles blinked at her.   
  
“Gag him if you have to.”   
  
“MOM!” Scott blushed.   
  
“Honey, you’re loud. I hear you half the time when you’re masturbating.” She waved good night and Scott sat there quiet and crimson as Stiles cackled and put his hand on Scott’s shoulders.   
  
“That’s perfect Scotty.”   
  
“It’s not funny.” Scott blushed.   
  
“I beg to differ.” Stiles nodded and smirked, his fingers carding through Scott’s hair and carefully scratching his scalp, making Scott groan and move into the touch.   
  
“Scotty.” Stiles spoke into the silence and Scott looked up at him. “Play with yourself.”   
  
“okay…”   
  
“Okay?” Stiles gave him a hard look and Scott blushed crimson.   
  
“yes sir.” Scott looked down and Stiles pulled him up into a kiss him firmly before pushing him back.   
  
“Get to stroking that cock boy.” Scott whimpered and took himself in hand. He blushed doing this in front of Stiles, doing this at Stiles’ order, and as he blushed even harder, Stiles brought up one of his favorite porns and put it on for Scott so that he could get off to something that was going to make him paint his own chin with cum.   
  
“And Scott.”   
  
“yeah?”   
  
“When you get close, put your dick in your mouth.” Scott blushed bright red as he watched his favorite puppy boy porn. He stroked and stroked and just at the part that always got him going the most he slid down and popped his cock in his own mouth and started sucking his cock. His eyes on the screen, his ears perked up to the moment he heard the submissive puppy’s breathing change and suddenly he was flooding his own mouth with cum. He fell back, his jaw aching and his back a little sore, but his mouth and chin were coated in cum.   
  
“You enjoyed that.” Stiles smirked.   
  
“yeah.” Scott licked his lips.   
  
“You still up for more?” Stiles glanced down and so did Scott, his cock still hard.   
  
“yes…?” Stiles started to arch a brow. “Yes, sir.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Good. Follow me to the back yard.” Stiles got up and Scott gaped at him but quickly followed, instinctually knowing that he hadn’t been given permission to cover up so he followed Stiles downstairs and then out the back door. Scott hesitantly came out to stand beside stiles. “You ever jerk off out here?”   
  
“no…” Scott blushed.   
  
“You’re going to though.” Scott felt his face go a darker crimson, the heat of it as he nodded. Stiles carefully picked up a deck chair and sat it down in the yard and dirrected Scott to sit in it. “And I want you to stroke your cock till you’re about half way there, and then suck your cock as deep as you can go till you cum in your mouth again.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott straddled the chair and laid back freely stroking his cock. It was weird that Stiles wanted to do this here, where he couldn’t see so well because of the dark, but Scott was fine doing this, it wasn’t like he hadn’t just jerked off for Stiles. He was almost there when Stiles spoke again.   
  
“You know… it’s not as much fun when I can’t see you.” Stiles moved his arm out and the motion sensor activated, bathing Scott in stark white light, and much to his embarrassment put him completely visible from the street out in front of his house. Scott looked at Stiles and had a panicked pained look on his face.   
  
“I didn’t say to stop.” Scott blushed and took a hold of himself again and started playing with himself as he focused on his hand and Stiles’ eyes on him. He was almost there when he heard voices.   
  
“holy shit…” Someone was out front and they’d caught sight of him. They couldn’t see Stiles who was now kicking his legs slowly to make sure that the light staid on him.   
  
“I think I know him…” The other guy said.   
  
“Is that…. That’s not…”   
  
“Dude that’s Scott McCall…”   
  
“Fuck… and he’s stroking outside… I got to record this… no one’s going to believe this.” Scott kept going like he didn’t kow they were there. And when he reached the half way point he glanced at Stiles who nodded and he bent and took the head of himself in his own mouth.   
  
“holy fucking shit balls… he can suck his own cock!?!” Scott felt proud. He sucked his own cock and kept going till he eventually looked right at them as he came in his own throat, his lips touching his balls and he was sure they got a great shot of his face before he heard them say “shit…” and head out of sight.   
  
“I can’t believe I did that.” Scott lay back and panted, licking his lips.   
  
“I think that was kinda hot.” Scott turned at the sound of a zipper and looked right at Stiles’ cock in his hand. His mouth watered as he looked at Stiles and watched him masturbating. “You like my cock boy?”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott blushed.   
  
“You want it in your mouth boy?”   
  
“yes sir…” Scott felt his face go darker as Stiles waved his dick at him.   
  
“Then get over here.” Scott bit his lip but crawled over to Stiles and knelt between his thighs as he took the head of his long dick into his mouth and began to lick it. He’d gotten used to sucking his own dick, Stiles was longer, but the principal was still the same. He couldn’t quite take all of Stiles but he could manage to take a decent amount of him. And he worked with what he could do, soon he felt the tell tale swell of Stiles’ cock just before he came down Scott’s throat. Scott held on and swallowed around him till he felt long fingers in his hair and looked up at Stiles.   
  
“Good boy.” Stiles smiled down at him and Scott smiled around his dick. “Let’s go back to your room and we’ll discuss what you’ll have to do so you can ride my dick.” Stiles smirked and Scott blushed but nodded and followed Stiles up to his bedroom, happy that his best friend wasn’t judging him for what got him off.


End file.
